Change In Fortune
by Storm63
Summary: RileyxOC: Ben's little sister, Emily, decided that she would be the responsible sibling and take care of their dad. Now, she thinks that wasn't such a great idea. She gets her wish for more excitement when he brother rolls back into town.
1. First Meetings

Join me in my venture into the world of National Treasure. This is for Riley because, honestly, he deserved more than just that car. Come on, he's awesome and not to mention cute. Hope you all enjoy. There will be some background info before we start, just so no one is lost.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but my idea and OCs. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.  
><strong>PS:<strong> I'm guessing Riley's age because I have no clue how old he was; I missed that part. We'll just say for the sake of the story he just turned thirty. Enjoy.

_Emily Devon Gates|29|Light Brown Hair|Green Eyes|5'6"|works at a bookstore-full time| still lives with her father|volunteers at the Archives under the name Emily Brown(we all know why she can't go by Gates)|wears glasses|_

**Change in Fortune**

"Em, go home. You've been here since seven." I laughed at my co-worker's plea to get me to leave.

"I'm almost done, Leah."

"Girl, you need to stop working to much. Get a boyfriend to take up your time."

"Let it go, Leah. We've been over this a thousand times."

"What you need is a dorky guy to grow old and be dorky with." I laughed again. For as long as I have worked at the bookstore, Leah has been trying to get me to date. Every time she brings it up, I simply tell her that there is no one out there for me. That spawns an ugly conversation that is better left unsaid.

"When I meet him, you'll be the first to know."

"That's all I ask, Em." Leah looked at the clock one more time and groaned. "I'm putting my foot down, Em. Go home." I threw my hands up in defeat and took the box I was emptying and handed it to Leah.

"Alright, Leah. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're volunteering at the Archives, Em. See you the day after tomorrow."

"Right. Where would I be without you, Leah?"

"Getting a very angry phone call from Dr. Chase."

"You saved me. I owe you."

"Go find yourself a man and I'll forget the whole thing." I laughed as I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

"Goodbye, Leah."

"Bye, Em." I closed the door behind me and headed to my car. I grabbed my keys out of my bag, hopped in and headed home after starting my car. I turned off my lights as I got in the driveway because chances are my dad was asleep. I still lived at home but that was only because my brother Ben ran off. I desperately wanted to go with hm but my father would be all alone and that was something that didn't settle with me. I actually own an apartment across town but my dad needed me more, even if he didn't show it often. I managed to get up to my room without making any noise and closed my door behind me. I quickly changed into my pajamas and hopped into bed. I was clearly more tired that I thought because I was asleep in no time.

_Next Day_

My alarm went off at nine and I woke up without a lot of fuss, which doesn't happen often. I got out of bed, got dressed and brushed my teeth. My dad didn't usually get up early so I tried my best not to wake him up when I went downstairs for breakfast. Ten minutes later, I was finished my breakfast and was about to grab my keys when I saw my dad coming down the stairs in his robe. "Morning, Dad. Didn't mean to wake you."

"Yeah, sure." I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm heading to the Archives. I'll be back after dinner."

"See you later."

"Bye." My dad always seemed to have a knack for saying just the right thing to make me upset for the rest of the day. I headed towards the Archives, parked in their parking lot and headed inside after shutting off and locking my car. I showed the guard my badge and proceeded to walk to my boss, Dr. Chase's, office. The door was closed so I knocked, entering only after I heard Dr. Chase say 'come in'. I honestly had not expected to see what I saw, who I saw rather, in Dr. Chase's office.

"Ah, Emily. This is Mr. Brown and...Bill. They seem to think we have a security problem with the Declaration of Independence." I stiffened up and I knew exactly what 'Mr. Brown' was talking about.

"Is that so? What kind of security problem?"

"They seem to think that someone is going to steal it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you think there is a threat, Emily?"

"I've met...Mr. Brown before and he has never been wrong." Dr. Chase sighed and turned around, allowing me to throw a look at 'Mr. Brown' and mouthing some very unsavory words at him.

"I honestly do take both of your opinions into consideration but I'm afraid I cannot just take the Declaration of Independence off display. I'm sorry." After yelling at Ben not to touch her Abraham Lincoln campaign buttons, Dr. Chase shooed us out of her office. I dragged Ben and...Bill outside, away from Dr. Chase and anyone else who knows the reputation of the Gates family.

"Ben, are you absolutely out of your mind? You honestly thought that you come to the Archives, march up to the head honcho and tell that the Declaration of Independence is in danger...and have them believe you?"

"That's how I pictured it, yeah." I groaned and threw my hands up in the air.

"Seriously, Ben?" Ben just nodded and shrugged. I sat down on the bench and put my head in my hands. When I had my head in my hands, I could feel someone standing next to me. "I take it your name isn't Bill?"

"Um, no. It's Riley. Ben didn't mention me?"

"Oh, you're Riley?" I looked up and was suddenly overwhelmed by those proverbial butterflies. "He doesn't look whiny, Ben." I watched the look Riley gave Ben and I smiled.

"Thanks, Em."

"Anytime, Ben."

**-FIN-**

That's it for the opening chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. : ) Next part will be out soon.


	2. She's My Type After All

Welcome back for chapter two. We're still in Emily's point of view, just so we're clear. Enjoy.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but my idea and OCs. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.  
><strong>PS:<strong> If you haven't seen this movie, I don't know why you wouldn't have by now, there will be spoilers. You have been warned so please don't complain. Please enjoy. : )

_Recap: Emily met up with Ben and Riley, not willingly, and couldn't believe that Ben tried to get Dr. Chase to let him examine the Declaration of Independence. Once outside, Emily voices her opinion and is properly introduced to Riley...sort of.  
><em>

**Change in Fortune**

I smiled as Ben and Riley got into an argument but my happiness was cut short when Dr. Chase's assistant came outside to tell me that Dr. Chase needed my help. "Ah, duty calls. Do you guys want to catch up later or is the Washington Monument in danger?" Riley tried to hold back a smile, but failed.

"We'll catch up with you later. What time will you be done?"

"Between 4 and 5."

"We'll see you then, Em."

"See ya." I walked away, trying desperately to hide the smile on my face.

**Riley's Point of View**

Ben led me away from the Archives building and towards a restaurant so we could get some lunch. "So that's your sister?" Ben nodded with a mouthful of sandwich. "I pictured like a ten year old, since you talk about her that way."

"Doesn't look ten, does she?" I rolled my eyes at Ben's sarcasm and continued to eat my fries. "She's your type, you know."

"I have a type, Ben?"

"Yeah. A nerd." I scoffed and rolled my eyes at Ben.

"Just because I'm a computer nerd doesn't mean my type is another computer nerd."

"Uh huh, sure. Trust me, you'd like her."

"You aren't trying to set me up with your sister, are you Ben?" He just shrugged and continued eating his sandwich. I dropped the subject and finished lunch after Ben did. "Now what?"

"We wait for Emily to finish work. Want to sight see?" I gave Ben a look. "What? We still have a few hours to kill." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, Ben." I threw my trash away and then followed him around the city, looking kind of like a dork behind Ben because he was so tall and I'm...not.

"Why don't you think Emily is good for you?"

"Ben, I just met her. Besides, if she's anything like you I'd be bald in a matter of days." Ben laughed and stopped walking, making me run into the back of him.

"Actually, she's the complete opposite of me. She tends to tell me not to do most of things I do, kind of like a voice of reason."

"Really? I'm starting to like this girl, now that you mention that." Ben laughed, rolled his eyes and continued walking down the street. Ben's phone rang at 4:30 and from the sound of things, Emily was done work.

"Let's go, Riley." I nodded and followed Ben back to the van. We headed back to the Archives just as Emily was throwing her shoes in the back of her car. Strange, wouldn't bare feet on concrete hurt? Ben shut the car off and we got out to talk to Emily. "You believe me don't you?"

"Of course I do, Ben, but I agree with Dr. Chase. Without any solid evidence proving that the Declaration is in danger, we're just going on your word. We all know how much they trust the word of someone like you-Riley, what are you staring at?" My name coming out of Emily's mouth shook me out of the staring contest I was having with her bare feet.

"Doesn't that hurt your feet?" Emily looked down and laughed. She opened her driver side door, grabbed something and showed me her Converse sneakers.

"I was just about to put them on before you came over here. That okay with you?" I nodded, afraid that I would say something embarrassing. I had a deep love for Converse and the fact that Emily seemed to share that made me like her even more than when Ben told me she was his voice of reason. "Did you guys eat?"

"We had lunch a few hours ago but I'm getting hungry again."

"You're always hungry, Ben. How about you Riley?" Damn, I was staring again.

"I'm a little hungry, actually." Emily shrugged off her cardigan, revealing her tank top and I felt my cheeks flush. I quickly looked away, trying to not seem so interested. I looked back, unable to restrain myself, and she had a black t-shirt on with an old Nintendo controller on it with the writing 'I do it Old School' underneath it. I smiled, thinking to myself: Ben was right when he said she was my type.

**-FIN-**

That's it for the this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. : ) Sorry that took so long. My DVDs keep disappearing and I don't remember the movie by heart...yet.


	3. Revealing The Plan

Welcome back for chapter three. Now we're in Riley's point of view. Enjoy.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but my idea and OCs. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.  
><strong>PS:<strong> If you haven't seen this movie, I don't know why you wouldn't have by now, there will be spoilers. You have been warned so please don't complain. Please enjoy. : )

_Recap: After their meeting with Dr. Chase, Ben and Riley decided to pal around town while Emily continued working. Ben told Riley that Emily was totally his type. Riley denied it but the more time goes on, the more Riley realizes that Ben wasn't lying.  
><em>**  
>Change in Fortune<strong>

Ben looked at Emily, then at me, then back to Emily. "Ben, knock it off. Where did you want to go for dinner?"

"That Italian place still around here?"

"That narrows it down but yeah, I know what you're talking about. It's still there." I stifled my laughter.

"Let's go there." Emily nodded and we piled into her car after she won her argument with Ben. She drove us to an authentic looking Italian restaurant where we all got out of the car after she parked. We followed Emily inside and were quickly seated by a very annoyed looking waitress. We scanned over the menus and I watched as Ben was trying to start a fight with Emily. She kicked him under the table and I had to stifle a laugh. The waitress took our drink orders, including two sodas and a glass of wine for Emily, and our appetizer order which we ended up picking calamari. "I can't believe you eat that stuff, Em."

"What? The calamari?"

"You know what that is, right?"

"Yes. I'm not a child, Ben."

"You act like one."

"Ben, you have no room to talk and I'm sure Riley would agree with me." I looked up, earning looks from both of the Gates siblings and I just shook my head.

"I'm not getting involved with this." I threw my hands up and turned my attention back to the menu. Emily laughed and Ben scoffed.

"Why don't you answer her, Riley?" Emily laughed again and Ben threw a napkin at me.

"Very mature." Ben just shrugged and turned his attention to our waitress that was coming back for our dinner order. Ben and I ordered spaghetti and meatballs while Emily ordered veal Parmesan.

"You do know what-"

"Yes, Benjamin, I do know what veal is seeing as I eat it with Dad. Are you going to question everything I eat?"

"Maybe." Emily rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Is he this bad with you?"

"Pretty much."

"You're impossible, Ben. I hope you're aware of that." Ben just smiled and watched the waitress bring us our food. She set our food in front of us and we all started to dig in. "So you two honestly think that the Declaration is going to be stolen?"

"Yes and we know who is going to steal it."

"Alright. Do I know them?"

"Does the name Ian Howe ring a bell?" I heard a fork drop and I looked up to see a shocked look on Emily's face. "Looks like it does."

"You're telling me that the man who has helped you on your quest, for lack of a better word, is now going to try to steal something of national importance?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Let me guess. No one believes you enough to do anything about it."

"Nope."

"You think he will actually go through with it?"

"Absolutely. He wants the treasure as much as I do, albeit for different reasons."

"Have you figured out a way to stop him?" I looked at Ben and was silently hoping that he wouldn't tell his sister his crazy idea that he told me earlier. "Ben?" Oh no. He was going to tell her.

"I'm going to steal it first." Emily choked on her drink and just stared at Ben.

"You're what?" Ben just looked at her, with a straight face, and answered her.

"I'm going to steal the Declaration of Independence."

"Ben, what on Earth would possess you to do something like that?"

"To find the treasure. The Declaration is the next clue."

"I thought Charlotte was where the treasure was."

"No, the secret lied with Charlotte." I scoffed.

"He says lied because Ian decided to blow it up with all the gunpowder that was still inside of it." Emily groaned.

"That guy has no appreciation for anything that doesn't have a price tag on it." I smiled and the three of us finished our dinner. Emily opted to pay for it, earning no argument from Ben but I insisted on leaving the tip. We left the restaurant and huddled up outside. "Okay, so let me get this straight. Ian wants to steal the Declaration to get to the next clue first but in order to stop that from happening, you're going to steal it?"

"That's right." Emily looked at me.

"Why haven't you convinced him that this is a bad idea?"

"I tried but he found a loophole in my evidence against him."

"He always was good for that." Emily sighed. "Well, I should really get home. Dad is probably wondering where I am." Emily went to leave but Ben grabbed her arm.

"Wait, you still live with Dad?"

"Yeah. He wasn't happy when you left and I couldn't bear to leave him by himself. Sure, I'm not happy but he isn't alone and that's all I care about."

"That's...very thoughtful of you, Emily. Are you sure you're related to Ben?" Emily smiled and Ben smacked me in the head.

"I question the relation, too. Well, I'll catch you guys later."

"Can I call you tomorrow to bounce my plan off you?"

"Sure. Being an accessory to a felony is my life long dream, Ben."

**-FIN-**

That's it for the this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. : )


End file.
